Primal Instinct
by JaYDN78
Summary: It is the year 2243. A Wayland-Yutani ship is assigned to carry top secret cargo. All goes well until the ship takes damage and all hell breaks loose. Chief security officer Tracy Simons and her crewmates are thrown into a fight for their very lives against unknown monsters. But she is quick to learn that there is more than one danger aboard the ship...


**Hey everyone, I loved AVP2 the video game, so good, that and playing Alien Isolation inspired me to make this fic. I do not know everything there is in this universe, so if something is wrong, please point it out and I will fix it. Also this is the prologue so it is a bit short but chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_Audio entry 456. Date is the 27th of March 2243. Planet LV-7604._

_It has been a week since I have been promoted to the chief security officer of the Wayland-Yutani vessel,_ Legacy.

_I haven't been on it before, never seen it but I have heard it is a prototype ship. It has new security features according to the commercials. I don't know if that is true but I'm not here to check out the latest gizmos, I'm boarding in two days' time to protect all those aboard._

_I was surprised that I managed to get such a position, I have been employed for Wayland-Yutani since I was eighteen and have been doing that for six years. I thought someone with more experience and ranking would get it._

_I'm not sure what the scientists need protection from on this rock but I'm ready to do my duty should a threat arise. I suppose that is why I got the job, my unquestionable loyalty to my duty._

_I can't wait to leave this place though, lived here since I was seven. My father was a scientist for the company and did whatever it was he did here. But this planet is honestly a barren piece of shit, nothing on this bloody rock as far as I can see._

_Not sure why the company is so obsessed with this place, they have been for years. Oh well, none of my business, I'm returning to civilisation aboard The Legacy and I might finally be able to see my sister. Been so long since I have seen her and mum, thanks for that father._

_I better stop there… I tend to make these very personal. Father died a year back from a heart attack, nothing I can do about but to move on. Nothing on this rock for me anymore. This position aboard the Legacy is my ticket to a new life, a new career.  
>This is chief security officer Tracy Simons signing off.<em>

Sitting back in her chair, she took a deep breath. She looked around her room, everything was packed and ready to go, all that remained was for the ship to arrive. All her bags sat at the end of her bed, only the bare essentials would be taken on this trip. She put the audio tape in her belongings. It was company policy to regularly to create these audio tapes, a copy would be taken and stored in the company archives and records.

She checked that her bags were all in order and then got dressed into her uniform. She grabbed her Armat M4A3 that was sitting on her bedside draws and put it in its holster on her belt. Crackling noise sounded next to the door.

"_Damn Intercom."_ She thought to herself and pushed the green button.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ah! Tracy, good of you to finally pick up. I require your presence in my office." A deep voice said through the speaker.

"What for?" She asked.

"You didn't think you were the only thing to leave this place on the Legacy did you? It isn't here just for your sorry ass. Now my office if you please." The voice said abruptly and hung up.

"Asshole." She mumbled to herself and stomped out of her room and down the hall of the facility.

She walked for a few minutes before approaching a door guarded by androids.

"Identify." The robotic voice said as it readied its gun.

"Tracy Simons. I'm here to see Doctor Ryan Witlock."She said. The combat android studied her for a few moments before stepping aside.

"Proceed."

The doors opened and she walked into Ryan's office. A middle aged man sat behind a desk typing away on a computer. He had brown hair and a normal build. His electric blue eyes turned to face her, they seemed to be boring holes into her soul.

It made her shift her gaze and faced a photo hanging on the wall of Ryan standing with another scientist that looked like him but had messy hair and wore glasses. She knew that it was Ryan's twin brother, Ivan.

There were rumours that he was insane and did something at the forward research complex. What he did is not known but she had her suspicions that something unethical was being done at the forward research complex. Ryan got up out of his and stood beside her staring at the photo for a moment. He glanced at her and then went back and sat down.

"Please take a seat Tracy." He said calmly, she could have sworn he was bipolar. One moment he was a complete dick and the next a gentleman.

She sat down and watched as Ryan brought out a file and handed it to her.

"What is this Ryan? Why am I here?" She inquired.

"That is Doctor Witlock to you. That photo you were looking is related to what I need you for. You are being tasked with an assignment while on board the Legacy." Witlock said.

"An assignment?"

"Yes. But before I go any further, know that you were chosen for the position on the Legacy because of this assignment and your unquestionable loyalty to the company. You have shown many times that you support company decisions despite some legal issues involved with them, like the combat androids. Now am I to understand that this will not change at all?" He asked and leaned forward abit, his blue eyes searching hers as if he wanted to know the answer before she even spoke it.

"It won't change sir, this company has been good to me. I will stick by it and its decisions." He leaned back into his chair with a smile on his face.

"Very good. Now then. This assignment is to be treated very seriously. We are having prisoners being transferred from here back to Earth. One of which includes my brother, be careful because they will not hesitate to kill you if given the chance. Lock them up and make sure they don't get out. Also our work here has paid off and we have advanced with android technology. We have made a few ground breaking androids and they are to be shipped with a special cargo that is also destined for Earth. Under no circumstances are you to interfere with the cargo. The android cargo is also not to be opened. Your job is to monitor them and make sure they arrive to Earth safely. Am I understood?" He asked.

She nodded and he gave a calculated look in return.

"Do not fail, or the company will show you some just how moral ethics means nothing in this day and age." A threat and statement. She knew that Wayland-Yutani broke the law but she broke laws when she was a teenager so she couldn't judge them.

Especially since the company's combat androids saved her life on multiple occasions. She didn't doubt that they would go to any lengths to deal out punishment to employees for failing a high priority job when they have the guts to use combat androids.

"You may leave. Make sure you are ready, the transport arrives tomorrow on platform three." Witlock said.

"That is ahead of schedule." She said surprised.

"Yes it is. It seems we don't know the ship's full capabilities just yet, it was quicker than anticipated." And with that, Doctor Witlock went back to his computer and began typing again without muttering a word. She took that as her queue to leave, she turned around and went back to her room to prepare her things. Tomorrow would be a long and interesting day.

_Audio entry 985. Date is the 27th of March 2243. Planet LV-7604._

_Debrief went as planned. Tracy Simons is trust worthy for the assignment, at least for now._

_I have no doubt she will see everything through but I do question her morals. She is loyal, no doubt about that but if she knew what it was we were doing here for all those years at the forward research complex, I think she would have a change of heart for the company, everyone here at the pods would._

_We have spent so much time here, lost good people but we finally did it. We created something that would revolutionise humanity's military, we unfortunately haven't gotten far in medical sciences but this is still a break through._

_Our tests have proved fruitful and the androids are being shipped to our base on Earth. All though there is a slight problem, the A.I. is not fully functional. The programing never went past copying and behaving like their organic counterparts._

_If they were activated before programing is complete then it would carry out its natural instinct, kill and survive. I pray nothing goes wrong, I know I would not want to be on the Legacy, that is for sure. The events on LV-1201 a few years ago show just how horrible things can get._

_If everything goes according to plan then my fears can be put to rest, I may not like many people but I do not wish for their deaths.  
>This is chief scientist Doctor Ryan Witlock signing off.<em>


End file.
